Please! Students!
by Mogack
Summary: All is not well in the world of Chobits and Please Twins. Both have been acquainted by a boy named Andy. Will the two worlds collide well?


The Bump

That girl in my dreams, that seems to always be there. She has no name, no face, and no distinct color. All that is visible is her hair, which seems even to cover her eyes… if she had any. This girl seems so familiar though, as if I've met her before. This must have been the 2nd encounter of her before me. Who is she?

Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!

My eyes slowly awake, as the alarm sets off. With an unwanted strength flowing in my arm, I click the snooze button. Yawning and stretching, I then peer out at my surroundings. Everything around me seems to still be asleep, of course though, inanimate objects can't be alive. But it is lonesome, living on my own after all.

I dragged myself out of the futon and begin to prepare for the rest of the day. The usual occurrences, slip into some clothes, brush my teeth, place the futon away, grab a quick breakfast, and then finally leave. I didn't need my college outfit today or my backpack because it's Saturday. I don't even need to comb my hair, after all… I am a single guy and don't seem to care much about girls in the looks. I've had terrible luck with them anyways.

I live in apartment 104, of the G apartment's complex. I go to college nearby and decided to live all by myself. I stumbled upon this apartment when a distant friend notified me that they had a room open for rent. Of course, I quickly rented it out and was happy as ever. I could finally go to college and live my perfect life as I wanted it. That was, until I found out how hard it is to live on your own. It's cheap stuff, enough to survive, but altogether it's expensive to pay for, so I found a job to pay for the expenses. Currently, I work at a pub named Club Pleasure, thanks to my friend. I guess I owe him for that as well.

Today, I had no school, so I decided to take both the early and late shift at work. Unfortunately, I have no method of transport, so everyday I'm forced to walk. I don't mind the exercise though; it helps me stay in shape. As I walked out of my complex, I ran into the manager of the apartments.

"Oh hello Mr. Sato."

"Morning!" I reply, "How are you this fine day Miss. Hibiya?"

"Just wonderful, I'm cleaning up the front yard, but I don't mind."

"That's good, well, I'm off to work! Be seeing you!" She waves goodbye and I wave back walking away. What a nice woman, she's friendly and has an innocent look about her. I'm glad I'm friends with her also. She must be lonely, living alone managing apartments, but she must be doing well if she is this happy every day.

I continue my walk to work, passing by all the shops and industrial buildings. There were a lot of people today, probably because it's Saturday. It seems that I'm the only person out here that doesn't have his own persacom as well. Oh man, I wish that I had one so badly, but I'm too broke to afford one. A persacom does just about anything you want them to do. Access the internet, check emails, and even take a stroll in the park with you. These persacoms look and even move exactly as an ordinary human would, but more. The only clear distinction between a human and a persacom is that they have these computer looking ears, which open up to connect to monitors or recharge if they need more battery life. You don't need to recharge them though, because the persacoms use a special solar powered battery also. All they need to do is walk into the sunlight and it will slowly charge up for you. Cool right? That's why I want one so very badly. It's a want, but I don't need one to complete college or anything. They are like unnecessary luxuries in life that are very expensive. Anyways, I can live without them.

After a short stroll, I end up at the pub, looking normal and unchanged as always. Usually the pub isn't open during the mornings, but is open on the weekends for morning goers.

"Andy, you're right on time, help us set up would yah?" My boss asks. Even though he is just asking, it's more like an order. I don't mind though. I shakily begin to reply.

"Um… sure, my pleasure."

"That's not the spirit the boss is looking for. How about one more time Andy?"

I turn around to recognize the voice that spoke to me. It was Yumi to my surprise. I've always worked with her since I've obtained this job, but I haven't noticed how cute she was. She's taken though, which is unfortunate for me again. Just my luck right? She doesn't matter dating wise, although she is a very good friend. I can remember the first time I met her.

"Don't be shy now, Andy. The boss is a real nice guy. There's nothing to worry about. Just act yourself around him."

"Myself... I don't know if I can, Senpai. A college exam is one thing, but a job interview is completely new to me." I sigh to myself and stare at the ground for a couple of seconds. I look to my left and see a girl walk up to me.

"Yeah, listen to Senpai; he knows that you will do a wonderful interview!"

"Who… who are you? Sorry if I'm being so blunt." I ask the girl.

"The name's Yumi Omura. And don't worry its okay. Hey wait a minute, don't I know you? You go to Tokyo University correct? I think I have a class with you. Psychology 101 right? You must be Andrew Sato, a pleasure to meet you." She smiles.

"The pleasure is all mine, but call me Andy." I smile back.

With that little bit of encouragement, I bravely went for the interview. And what do you know, they were both right. I passed the interview with flying colors. The boss of Club Pleasure really is a nice guy. Without the encouragement, I don't think I would have gotten the job.

"Andy? Hey Andy! Earth to Andy, is anybody home?" Yumi tries to get my attention. I stare blankly at her, and then I awaken from the daydream.

"What… oh yes, work! Sorry Yumi, I was set inside of a daydream. My bad!" I quickly explain.

"It's no big deal, you were just staring at my breasts for a considerable amount of time is all. I just thought…"

My eyes open wide as I blush. Immediately, I turn another way to avoid eye contact. She laughs at me. Not in a derisive tone, just in a friendly chuckle.

"I didn't mean to stare at you like that! Honestly! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" I try to make up for myself, just making a ludicrous image of myself.

"Hey don't worry about it; I was just messing with you Andy!" She laughs again. "Let's get to work shall we?"

I nod my head yes, and back to work it was. It was a regular day of working. Just the usual taking orders from customers, my boss, and even Yumi. She has been working here longer than me, so does that mean she is my Senpai? But we're the same age. Ah, this is hurting my head.

Yumi is a girl that attends college with me, and also works with me. We have a couple classes together, and ever since I got the job at Club Pleasure, we've been friends and she acts like a mentor to me. She helps me with nearly everything: school, work, even treating me to dinner when I couldn't afford it. She's an amazing person and friend. I hope our friendship stays just like this forever.

Finally, after 6 hours of the morning shift finished, Yumi and I were given a Lunch break. It wasn't everyday at Club Pleasure that I would receive a lunch break, not to mention a break at all from work. The boss is very generous today, so he gave Yumi and I an hour to eat and then come back to prepare for the afternoon shift.

Yumi jumps into the air. "An hour lunch break… seriously? Thanks boss!" Yumi excitedly screams. The boss chuckles happily.

The boss laughs at her. "Why sure! You two have done an excellent job keeping this place up and running. Both of you should enjoy that hour; hurry now before your break time is over!"

"Yes sir!" Yumi and I say together.

We both change out of our work clothing and into our everyday clothes. Then we both rush out of the pub with happy smiles on our faces. Yumi asks a blunt question to me.

"So where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere is fine, as long as it's food in general. It's your choice Yumi."

"My choice…" She thinks to herself for a couple seconds. "How about that new ramen house that just opened up by the lake?"

"That sounds great! Let's go!"

She smiles and grabs my arm, running in the direction to the lake. Getting dragged along; I look at all the people around me watching. They all seem to stare at Yumi and I, it's not like we're a couple right? But in the rush to the ramen house, I spot a pair of different colored hair. It couldn't be those two from back then. What are they both doing here? It couldn't be them; lots of people have orange or green hair right? Everything seems to slow down at this moment. Then the blue haired girl begins to turn around. Yumi is so fast that I missed her face in the rush. I decide to ignore it for now though.

Yumi continues to drag on along, feeling so excited or something. What's she so anxious about? It's just a normal ramen house. Could there be something special there that I don't know about yet? I'll just need to find out. She looks at me and smiles again.

"Here we are, welcome to the Kizaki Ramen House Andy!" Yumi brightly announces.

"Kizaki? What did you just say?" My eyes open wide in surprise. "You don't mean to tell me that…"

"What's the matter Andy? Is something wrong with this place?" Yumi questions me confused. I look at her and nod my head no, then a familiar voice appears.

"Yes Andy… is there something wrong with Kizaki?" a mysterious, yet familiar voice spoke to me. No, it couldn't be her… I opened my big fat mouth.

"Ichigo Morino, what do you think you're doing here? I wanted to be away from what was back there." I slowly say.

"And what's wrong with back there, Andy?" She chuckles to herself. "You being here has absolutely nothing to do with our operation here in Tokyo." Ichigo explains. Yumi butts into the conversation.

"What operation? You mean this ramen house Ms. Morino?"

"Yes, you are correct Ms. Omura." Ichigo smiles darkly.

"But, how did you know my name? I don't remember telling you at all."

"Don't worry about that, I have my resources."

She's right; Ichigo always did have her resources for ties on everybody. But why would she collect information on Yumi? It doesn't make sense.

"And by my resources, you two are just co-workers, am I correct?" Ichigo bluntly asks.

"Yes, but what are you doing here in the first place?" I ask, almost trying to avoid her notion.

"Isn't it obvious Andy? The Student Council of Kizaki High is expanding slowly, but in the form of a ramen house. Unfortunately, we have all graduated and have been given an opportunity to explore areas outside of Kizaki. My uncle owns this ramen company and has passed this shop down to me. Now all of my friends and I work here for a job, so that we may attend Tokyo U." I twitch for a second hearing this from her, then slowly being to speak again.

"T-t-Tokyo U? That's where Yumi and I attend though…"

Ichigo chuckles again, "Oh really, I had no idea that you both did. I guess you'll enjoy the company of your old friends now won't you?"

I stare at the ground, avoiding eye contact from anyone. There's no way that this is happening to me. I wanted to escape all that was in the past. Without hesitation, I run off, away from the ramen house. But before I could get anywhere, I bump into two girls.

"Ouch, what was that for mister?" One of the girls says.

"I'm deeply sorry!" I close my eyes and apologize, and then I open them. The first thing I see is blue eyes in both of them.

"A-a-Andy, is that you?" The other girl asks in surprise. My eyes open wide on both of them.

"Karen… Miina?" I pause for a second, looking at both of them. "I'm sorry!" I yell, and then run off.

"That was Andy, wasn't it Ms. Miina?" Karen says in a low voice.

"Yes, it was. He looked so different, yet so similar as well." Miina also explains in a low voice.

Yumi is extremely confused now. "What's going on here?" She yells out to anyone listening.

"Let's have a chat, shall we Ms. Omura?" Ichigo asks. "We're sorry for ruining your lunch and partner. Have a bowl of ramen on the house, and take a seat."

"Okay." Yumi replies in a calm voice.

"So he's run away? I understand now. Thanks for telling me." Yumi happily agrees. "And I know why he's come here."

"You do? Please Ms. Omura; I want to know why Andy moved here." Karen abruptly interrupts.

"It's not that he specifically wanted to move here, Ms. Onodera. It's just that my Senpai, Hideki, provided a place for him to live. It just so happens he was accepted into the same school and Hideki and I. All three of us go to Tokyo U, and now we have new friends to go there with. I'm not sure if Andy will like it or not, but he'll manage. He's a nice guy, that's for sure, and he's been enjoying a wonderful life here. I'm just not so sure why you guys are here."

"Honestly, this is all just a coincidence. We needed jobs, so Ichigo's uncle provided one for us. We're just here to attend college, not so sure about Andy." Miina explains.

"He'll be over us soon. In the end, Andy will get used to all of us again and openly invite each of us to his friendship." Ichigo reassures her.

"That's a relief." Yumi sighs and checks her watch. "Well it seems that it's time to head back to work. I still have a shift I need to cover."

"Of course, it was nice to have this talk with you Ms. Omura." Karen smiles at her.

Yumi stands up from her chair and starts to walk away. She looks back and waves them all goodbye. All three of them wave her off, and she continues back to work.

"That was a little weird; I wonder what makes Andy so special to them? It's probably just a friend thing." Yumi says to herself as she walks toward Club Pleasure.

"Yumi, you're about to be late! Help us out over here won't yah?" The boss yells to Yumi as he spots her.

"Of course, it's my pleasure boss!"

Yumi runs into Club Pleasure's changing area and quickly gets changed. She comes back out in her uniform and spots me setting up tables. I look back at her and smile. Yumi runs up to me

"What was that all about Andy? Running off like that, did you even eat?" Yumi worriedly yells.

"It's a long story; I guess I can tell you if you really want to know."

"Tell me after work okay? I'll come over to your place tonight, I don't have a family to go back to, so it's okay… right?"

"Sure, let's just focus on work, shall we?"

Yumi nods her head yes, and it's back to work for both of us.


End file.
